This SBIR Phase I project will explore the feasibility of establishing a stroke data archive consisting of the best existing data from stroke registries and stroke prevention studies. Phase I will involve: (1) identification and recruitment of members of an Advisory Panel; (2) identification of candidate stroke data bases and prevention studies meeting specified criteria for presentation to the Advisory Panel in Phase II; (3) preparation of briefing materials for data sets to be submitted to the Advisory Panel; (4) investigation of the feasibility of obtaining candidate data sets from the original investigators; (5) development of a draft list of stroke Topics and Types; and (6) development of a preliminary mailing list of those with potential interest in secondary analysis of stroke data.